


The thirty-six (A Umbrella Academy Story)

by JustAnOtherOneHero



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, No Incest, Science Fiction, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOtherOneHero/pseuds/JustAnOtherOneHero
Summary: After saved the earth from the apocalypse the Umbrella Academy faces new threats. One of them leaved the house and a new villain have appeared in town. It looks like the academy could use some help....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! This is my first fic that i post ! I hope you will enjoy it ! I'm gonna try to post every week but no promesses !  
> Thanks to Ry who corrected me ! (@Stannerofmarvel on twitter)

Diego woke up to the sound of shouting. He got up, put a shirt on and walked out in the hallway, when he bumped into Klaus.

-Hey Klaus. What’s going on ?

\- I don’t know dear brother but what i know is the one who is behind that noise is gonna die painfully, probably by your hand.

Klaus smiled to him. He was tempted to smile back for a second but he didn't. He had a reputation to maintain.

-I’m gonna check and maybe cut one or two tongues.

-And i’m going back to sleep. Bye !

The noises were coming from downstairs. He walked into the basement kitchen when he saw Luther, Five and Alison arguing.

-GUYS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS HOUSE ?

Alison turned to Diego and sighed. She took her notepad and wrote something down. She showed it to Diego.

-« They are fighting AGAIN . »

\- You know what ? I don’t care i just want to sleep okay ? So who i have to kill ?

She writes something: 

-« They are fighting over who is gonna be the chief of the team, Luther thinks he should be in charge and Five says that we should vote. »

-And i say we shouldn't have reformed the team. So i’m gonna break Spaceboy’s jaw and go back to sleep. She rolls her eyes and give her the « do what you want but don’t kill anyone » look.

-Hey assholes ! Some people are trying to sleep in this house !

-Diego this is a serious discussion that we are trying to have.

-Oh yeah ? Then go talk about who should be in charge of this « family » in another place where people aren’t trying to sleep!

-Don’t talk to me this way Diego.

-I do what want Spaceboy you are no one’s dad here and you are definitely not the boss.

-I am. Dad made me number one. I’m in charge. No matter you like it or not.

-No one ever liked dad, number one.

Luther turns to face Five.

-What did you just say ?

-He said that no one loved dad. And that’s the truth you just can’t face it Gary Sue.

Alison writes something quickly and shows it to Luther.

-« Five and Diego are right. Dad turned us into lab rats. Sorry Luther but they’re right. And maybe you shouldn't be in charge. Dad isn’t here anymore, we have to follow our own path. Maybe you should leave your place to someone else ».

-What are you trying to do ? Destroy dad’s work ? Destroy this family ? Because i won't let that happen. Not on my watch.

-So maybe you should leave the house.

Alison gave a shocked look at Diego. Luther turned his back and left the kitchen. Alison ran after him, trying to say his name. She disappeared in the hallway. They heard a few doors slam and then nothing.

-Why did you say that Diego ? You know how he is.

-Yeah he is stupid and a daddy’s boy ! And he doesn't deserve to be the chief of this Family.

-And you think you should be in charge ?

-I never said that Five… But let’s be realistic we are not good as a team, bad things happen when we are together. Now if you don’t mind i’m gonna go back to sleep.

He left the room before Five can say anything. He’s back in his bed a few minutes after.

He woke up a couple hours after. He dressed up and went downstairs to take his breakfast. When he walked in the kitchen Vanya was sitting at the table and Mom was cooking.

-Hello Mom. Hey sis.

Vanya waved and Mom turned at him.

-Hello Diego. I made you breakfast too.

She smiled at him.

-Thanks you are the best.

He sat in front of his sister.

-Where is everyone ?

-Well i don’t know if you have heard but Luther and Five had an argument earlier this morning about who should be in charge. I hurt his little feelings and he leaved. Alison went after him and i went back to bed.

-So you don’t know where everyone is ?

-Klaus is still sleeping i guess and they are adults they can do whatever they want.

-You’re right.

-Your pancakes and your coffee Vanya ,and your Eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice - Diego.

-Thanks Mom.

They both smiled at her and started their breakfast. Mom smiled back.

-I’m gonna check on Klaus.

-Okay Mom.

Vanya give a little smile to Mom before she leaved the room. Five teleported in the kitchen a few seconds later.

-Hey Vanya. Hey Diego. Did anyone saw Luther and Alison ? and Klaus ?

-No I woke up half an hour ago and see only Mom, Diego, and you.

-Klaus is probably still in thier room, Mom went to check on them. And i didn't see Alison or Luther. --

-Did you tried their phones ?

\- I… didn't. Vanya can i have your phone ?

-Yeah sure Five.

She gave him her phone. He took it and texted Alison. After a few minutes she answered, checked it and gave his sister’s phone back to her.

-Family meeting in one hour in the living room make sure Klaus is here.

He teleported out of the kitchen leaving, leaving Diego and Vanya alone.

-I hate it when he does that.

-Everyone hates it, Diego.

-I’m gonna see where Mom and Klaus are.

He finished his glass of orange juice and left the room. He went to klaus’ room to see if they were up. When he walked in, he found Klaus eating  
breakfast on his bed.

-Hey where is Mom ?

-She told me that she went clean something up.

-We have a family meeting in one hour and Five needs us all.

-No problemo ! What happened this morning by the way ?

-Luther and five were shouting at each other over who should lead the « team »

-They have so much ego my god ! And they know that no one can actually run this family, right ? Not even dad managed to do that.

-Yeah but they still want to vote. And maybe this family would work better if Luther wasn't in charge.

-You’re right. I’m gonna take a bath, see you in an hour brother !

Diego left his room. One hour later he walked in the living room . Alison, Luther, Five and Vanya where already installed on the couches. He sat next to Five. Before anyone could ask Mom appeared at the living room door, dragging Klaus whit her.

-Alright Mom let me go, we’re there now !

Grace just smiled and left the room without saying anything. Five gets up and cleared his voice.

-Thanks everyone to be here. I called this meeting to discuss about something important : who should be in charge of this team.

-Why do we even need a chief? There’s no point in keeping this team.

-Because there are big threats out there who needs to be handled, Diego !

-Okay fair but what if i don’t care ?

-You care, you’re number two. Plus aside from being a superhero what else could you do ?

-I could work solo. I’ve done that for years. But i also want to see what’s gonna happen so i’m gonna stay.

-Fine. Does anyone have something to say ?

-I think, well, maybe Five you should be in charge. I mean you are the oldest and you’re the one with the most experience. But that’s only my opinion.

-Really Vanya ?

-You locked me up in the basement Luther, and you’ve only bad decisions since Five came back. So yeah i’m lowkey mad at you.

-Oh come on !

-Why are we even reforming the team ? I mean it never worked. Why try again ?

-Did you hear what i said Klaus ? Big threats, end of the world ?

-Wait i thought we stopped the apocalypse a few weeks ago …

-Yeah but that can happen again. And are you high?

-No just really tired. And I think i think Diego  
should be in charge. Oh and Ben is for Diego too.

-Five is a better choice. I’m not a good chief trust me.

-Alison ?

She took her notepad and showed it to Five.

-« I vote for you too Five. Sorry Luther ».  
He had stayed silent the whole time, and just looked at them with deadly eyes, but now he looked really mad.

-YOU TOO ?! Alison come on please. I know you trust me. They are trying to turn you against me !

She reached his arm, trying to calm him down .

-Luther calm down. This is her decision. Be reasonable.

-I’M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN VANYA ! THEY ARE TRYING TO DESTROY THIS FAMILY, THEY ARE TRYING TO DESTROY DAD’S WORK, THEY ARE TRYING TO DESTROY ME !

-No that’s not what we are trying to do.

-OH YEAH ?

He step up to her and raised his hand. Diego jumped off of the couch.

-Luther step back or i’m gonna have to neutralize you.

-I’M THE ONE IN CHARGE DIEGO.

-No you’re not.

-SHUT UP FIVE.

-Hey leave him alone.

-Get out of this house Luther. Now. You are dangerous. Even to Alison.

Luther got out of the room, slamming the doors. A few minutes later he left the mansion.

-So i guess you’re in charge now little Five ?


	2. Chapter 2: Allison and Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther is gone and Allison is trying to fix the family all by herself. But nothing is gonna happen according to her plan....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! The new chapter is here and on time ! I hope you will enjoy it ! (You can leave a comment or a kudo if you want !) Thanks to Ry who corrected me ! (@Stannerofmarvel on twitter)

Luther was walking down the street with his bag on his shoulder. He couldn't believe that he had got kicked out of the house. After all he have done for the family ? Dad would be furious if he could see that. And Five ? A thirteen years old boy ? Okay he was an old man in his head but he wasn't there for sixteen years. He is not the person to run this team. He was, him, number one, he was raised for this mission. Everyone had betrayed him. Even Alison. Maybe it was time to go solo. After all he doesn’t need any of them.  
After a few hours of walking through the city he decided to find a motel for the night. He pays the clerk and went straight up to his room. A few hours later he received a text from Alison : « hey Luther i hope you’re okay. You can come back to the house, i talked with the others. You can stay as long as you stay calm and accept our decision. I’m worried about you. Come back home please. » He stared at the screen of his phone for a few minutes before texting back. « Alison i’m not coming back home. You all did something that i can’t forgive. Take care. I love you. ».  
At the same time, at the other side of the city , her room, Alison was reading Luther’s text. She was feeling guilty. Guilty for choosing Five over Luther. Guilty for tearing the family apart. She had let her brother down . She felt the tears coming to her eyes when someone gently knocked at her door. She went to the door and opened it. Vanya was behind the door, looking worried.  
-Hey are you okay ? You disappeared after Luther left the house.  
She took her notepad and wrote : « i’m fine, just worried about Luther »  
-He will be fine. He’s a big boy, he can handle himself.  
She patted her arm and give her a smile.  
She showed her notepad again : « I feel guilty. It’s all my fault. I shouldn't  
have voted for Five . He was right i’m destroying this family. »  
-No Alison. It’s not your fault.You are not destroying this family and It’s not your fault if our brother is an idiot. Hey look at me, you are not responsible for what he did, he is the only one. Okay ?  
Alison noded, tears in her eyes. But she managed to smile to her sister.  
-You want me to stay and watch a movie with you ?  
This time Alison gave her a big smile. The next morning when she woke up she was still worried about her brother but she was feeling better.  
After a few days without any sign of Luther and a few texts without any response. She decided to search for him. She asked one of her friends to hack into his phone and locate him. Her friend gave her the address of the motel. She borrowed Diego’s car and decided to go to the motel alone. Once she arrived there, she asked the clerk about her brother. He gave her the number of his room. She hesitated a few minutes before knocking at the door. Luther opened the door.  
-What are you doing here Alison ? How did you find me ?  
She showed him the notepad : « your phone. And i’m here to make sure you are okay since you didn't show any signs of life for like 4 days »  
-I’m fine Alison okay ? Now get back to the house and don’t come back here.  
She wrote something down fast and showed him before he could close the door. « Come back home with me. Please brother. I’m begging you. It was my fault okay ? But please come home. » . Her eyes started to fill with tears.  
-I can’t go home. You all betrayed me. But i still love you Alison, i always will.  
He put his hand on her cheek and lean to kissed her lips but Alison pushed him back, trying to scream. He stopped his gesture but he didn't step back.  
-What is going on ? You don’t like this ?  
He smiled to her. She slapped him in the face before run to the car. She started the car and drove away quickly. She was shocked by what he just did. Trying to kiss his own sister ? Forced   
her with that ? She couldn't believe it. He was right, she will never came back here.  
As soon as she step in to the house, she started to cry. At the same moment Klaus appeared at the the top of the stairs.  
-Alison ?  
He ran down the stairs and take her in his arms.  
-What happened ? Are you hurt ?  
She managed to take her notepad and write : « I went to see Luther, he is in a motel at the south of the city. I tried to convince him to com back home but he refused . And then he tried to kiss me. On the lips. I managed to escape but he tried to force me.  
-He … I’M GONNA KILL HIM. GIVE ME THE ADDRESS ALISON.  
She shook her head and took thier arm. They guided her to her room. A few hours later Mom and her siblings came to check on her.  
-Klaus told us what happened. We are all gonna make sure that this piece of trash stay away from the house and from you.  
-Yeah and if he have the audacity to came back here after what he did, i will stab him.  
-And Ben is gonna tear him apart  
-And i will teleport him back to the moon.  
Mom was just sitting at her side smiling. She took her notepad : « Thanks, all of you ». She gave them a shy smile.

Luther did not understood why Alison slapped him and ran away. He know that she loved him, why she would do that ? He lay down on the bed, and kept thinking about her.  
A couple of days later he found a small apartment and moved there. It was in a shitty neighborhood but at least he was sure to find crime to fight. Every night Luther went on the streets searching for fights and during the day he was trying to find a job. After a few weeks he got bored of his little routine, he was missing his missions. He was missing his dad. He was thinking about going back to his base on the moon.  
One morning while he was at work, a breaking news came on TV, showing a bank robbery a few blocks away. Luther smiled at that news and sneaked out of work. A few minutes later he was in front of the bank in costume. He was about the pass the police line when an officer stopped him.  
-Sir you can’t go in there ! There is a robbery in progress inside.  
-Are there hostages inside ?  
-Yes but once again you can’t go in there sir !  
-Don’t worry i’m Spaceboy the superhero !  
The officer didn't had the time to respond because Luther already jumped on the roof of the bank. He managed to get inside it. He made his way to the hall. He had a quick look at the situation : the hostages were handcuffed standing in front of the windows and the doors, while a few employes were putting money into large bags. Then he saw the robber. It was a young woman wearing red clothes. But the most remarkable about her is that she had wings. Eagles ones. Luther was shocked. Was she was one of the others ? One of the twenty-six ? He hesitated for a second but he decided to stop her. He stepped out.  
-Hey, let them go !  
She turned to him and smiled. She was a dark-skinned brunette with blue-grey eyes an a determined look on her face. Luther was distracted for a second by her beauty.  
-Who are you ? If you are here to stop me surrender now, i’m unstoppable.  
-Oh yeah ?  
He jumped to her but before he get to her she had flying away. He grinned and threw a chair at her. She dodged it but by that time Luther made it to her. She kicked him on the face a few times but grabbed her ankle. He projected her on the ground. He yelled at the customers to get out of the bank. As he was giving orders she managed to kick him in the legs but it didn't make him move. She tried to escape several times while he was interrogating her.  
-Who are you ?  
She laughed but didn't respond. He started choking her. She was searching for air but smiling at the same time.  
-WHO ARE YOU ??  
-Okay okay , My name is Blue but everyone calls me Wings .  
-What are you ?  
-I’m just like you.  
-You are one of the twenty-six other born that day…  
-Where is the rest of the umbrella academy ?  
-None of your business.  
During that time the police was moving outside. Luther turned his head to the noise.  
-Listen i need help … What’s your name again ?  
-Luther, but why would i help you ?  
-Luther …. Someone is using me to do awful things … You have to help me please..  
Her eyes were studentely filling whit tears  
-Save me Luther … You are the only one … who can save me.  
He hesitated for a second but he helped her to get up.  
-How we gonna get away ?  
-By flying of course !  
They ran across the bank, back into the room where Luther got in.  
-Hold me tight big boy.   
She smiled and Luther did what she was asked. Wings flew them away in front of a breathless crowd.  
At the mansion Alison and Diego where watching TV. Diego was zapping through the channels when Alison hit his arm.  
-What again ?  
She pointed at the screen trying the speak.  
-Wait is it … number one ? What the hell is he doing in the middle of a bank robbery ? I don’t care about that asshole anyway, i’m gonna change the channel.  
Alison hit his arm one more time.  
-Okay sis i’m not changing the channel !  
Alison couldn't detach her eyes from the screen. She knew that that kind of mission was dangerous, even with a team. She wanted him to be punished for what he did to her and this family but she didn't want him to die. By the time she arrived at this conclusion the police forces were moving on the screen. When they were about to break in, the camera turned away from them to focus on a flying couple flying away from the bank . Alison was breathless but Diego managed to say a few words.  
-What the hell is this ?


	3. Chapter 3: Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves sibllings are trying to stop Luther and Diego is facing his own ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! This chapter is a little late i'm sorry ! The next chapter is gonna be late too and i'm so sorry about that. Don't hesitate to follow me on twitter for updates (@gooolukcharli) ! (Thanks to Ry who corrected me ! @Stannerofmarvel on twitter)

They couldn't believe their eyes. A few minutes later, Diego gathered everyone on the living room and show them the news clip.  
-There’s no way…  
-Is Luther flying away with a girl ?  
-Yes Five.  
-But she’s is a bank robber and it’s… you know spaceboy, number one, Luther ! How ?  
-I think he just went crazy stupid after we told him to leave the mansion. I shouldn't have done that.  
\- It’s not your fault little five.  
Klaus smiled to him.  
-What do we do now ?  
-Good question Vanya. Diego maybe you could sneak in the police station and see what they got ?  
-I can do that. But i have to wait the night.  
-Okay. Alison can you do something about Luther’s phone ?  
She took her notepad and after a moment she showed it to Five : « i can ask my friend to hack in his phone again and maybe she could also use a facial recognition software to track him »  
-Great. Vanya you stay with Alison and cover her back in case Luther or any other problem shows up.  
Alison looked at Five with an unconvicted look.  
-You can’t talk and you are still recovering from Spaceboy’s assault , be reasonable sister.  
-Alison, he is right. And this way we could spend more time just between sisters ! Isn't that what you wanted ?  
She smiled to Vanya and gave her a « you got me there » look.  
-Klaus can you use your powers to see where did he go ?  
-Not sure if i can do that but i can try !  
-Okay good. I’m gonna stay with you .  
-Why ? You are not my mom !  
-I need to keep you sober, your powers could be useful, you know in case we find him. So tell Ben to stay with you okay ?  
He rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh.  
-Ben can hear you and okay boy.  
Diego waited until it was night to sneak into the police station. He entered in the building by one the windows left open. There is always an idiot who left a one open, you just need to find it. When he walked in a wave of memories hit him , he hadn’t come here since Patch died. A storm of emotions was raging in him. Diego was feeling angry, guilty, sad, and he also felt regretful… It was not in his habits to feel that but he had the impression that he messed up his relation with Eudora. They could have been a real couple. But as usual he have been stubborn and Edora refused to live with a vigilante, she asked him several times to rejoin the police force and he refused everytime. That cost him one of the best people in his life. He shook his head to try and make the feelings disappear, and started to search for clues about Luther’s case. He rapidly found what he was searching for. He took a few pictures of what he found. He put everything where he found it to leave no evidence of his little visit. He stopped a moment at Patch’s old desk thinking of the good old times, when they were together and happy. His eyes started to fill with tears.  
-Sorry for what i did Edora… I screwed everything up … I should have listened to you… I’m so sorry…  
A few tears dropped on the wood. After a few seconds of silence, he wiped them off and left the building.  
Once he was back to the mansion, he showed the evidence to his siblings.  
-So if i understand everything correctly, this girl has real wings attached to her back ?!  
-Yeah Klaus, don’t you even know how to read ?  
-Hilarious Five.  
-And they have nothing on her ? No address, no job, no family, no date of birth, not even a name ?  
\- Only a nickname : she calls herself Wings.  
-Ben says that’s a stupid nickname.  
The girls walked in at the same time.  
-Did you find anything useful ? Tell me you that you find something.  
-Sorry Five we did not. Allison’s friend told us that number one’s phone have been cut or destroyed. And she also runned a face recognition program but he seems that he vanished.  
-Shit. So we have nothing ?  
Allison showed up her notepad to Five : « What about the spirits ? Did Klaus talked to them ? »  
-Well i tried but none of the ghosts that i usually see were not really helpful. Can i have glass of scotch now ? Just a small one ?  
-No i told you that you need to stay sober for this mission.  
-That’s not cool little Five, that’s really not cool.  
-How we are suppose to find number one if we have nothing. And if we found him what we gonna do ?  
-We need to get more infos about the girl Vanya. I think he is still with her, i mean it’s obvious that he followed her. A big guy like him would have broke both of her arms if she tried to kidnapp him.  
-Do you still have access to the police database Diego ?  
-No. They cut all Patch’s access when she died.  
-So there is nothing we can do ?  
-They’re gonna show up sooner or later. For another heist, for a change of hiding place or just for grocery shopping. They can’t stay hidden forever.  
-But we can’t afford to wait ! We have an out-of-his-mind number one on the loose and it’s our responsibility ! It’s MY responsibility !  
-And we are doing everything we can to find him and stop him, Five.  
-Vanya is right, we have to be patient.  
-We gonna hack into the police database.  
-Five we can’t. I have tried by the past and it never worked.  
-We could ask your friend Allison ?  
Allison shook her head to say no to her brother.  
-So we’re really gonna stay there, doing nothing  
-We have no other choice. We have to be patient Five.  
-Yeah sure…  
Five teleported himself out of the room. Vanya watched him with despair, a worried look on her face.  
-I’m gonna talk to him.  
She walked out to search for her brother.  
-And i’m going to talk to Dave.  
Klaus walked out too.  
Allison wrote something on her notepad : «I’m gonna check on Mom. I don’t want her to feel alone. ». He nodded and watched her leave the room. He lay down on the couch, launching a few knives at the old moose head. After a few minutes he decided to go upstairs. He took a shower and went to sleep right after.  
The next morning he woke up at the sound of the doorbell. He put his pillow over his head, wishing for the sound to stop. But the person at the door didn't stop ringing the doorbell and nobody in this house seemed to want to go downstairs to make it stop. Diego begrudgingly got up, put a shirt on and went downstairs. When he opened the door, a person was standing behind it : they was ginger, short-haired, with light green eyes. They have a sharp jaw, but delicate face, a little nose but plain lips, a thin but muscular body. They was dressed casually with a white and gray striped shirt, a pair of straight jeans and a blue velvet jacket. They looked determined, just like if they were searching for something.  
-Who are you and what do you want ?  
-I’m Logan O’Neill, journalist at the post . I’m here about your brother Spaceboy. He was last seen with a bank robber who happen to have wings. Is he back here, at the academy ?  
Logan was recording with their phone.  
-No, and i have nothing to say about my stupid brother or the girl with the wings.  
-So your brother is missing ? What do you know about this girl ?  
-I told you that i have nothing to say, now leave.  
Diego was about to close the door when Logan put their hand on the door to hold it open.  
-Listen if you know anything about this girl you have to tell me. My paper is about her, not about your brother okay ? I don’t want anything from your family. I just want info about her.  
-I’m gonna tell you this one more time : i don’t know nothing and i don’t want to tell you anything okay ? Now leave or i will make you leave.  
Diego slammed the door at their face. But he left his thumb in the door’s way. He screamed. Logan gasped.  
-FUCK THAT HURT.  
-I’m sorry that’s my fault. Let me help.  
-NO. MOM ?  
Logan didn't listen to Diego’s screams and took his hand into their. They closed their eyes. At first he tried to remove it but when Logan’s handed started to glow with a soft white light and the pain started to calm, he just stayed there, staring at their hands. When the glowing stopped, they removed her hand from his. He looked at his hand, completely healed now. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
-Did you just…  
-Heal your broken thumb with my hands and in less than a minute ? Yes, i just did that. But no need to thank me.  
-And your hands …  
-Glow ? Yes they do that too but they mostly heal.  
There was a moment of silence where they just stared at each other.  
-So do you want to answer my questions now ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves sibbling have found a new ally in Logan. But Luther is still out there hiding from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! I'm back whit a new chapter ! I haden't post in a long time and i'm sorry about it. (Follow me on twitter for updates @gooodlukchari )  
> Thanks to Ry who corrected me ! (@Stannerofmarvel on twitter)

Logan was sitting in the living room surrounded by all the Hargreeves siblings. Grace was putting breakfast on the table.  
-Who are you ? And what are you doing here ?  
Five sip his coffee. Logan turned to him.  
-I’m Logan O’Neill, reporter at The Post. I’m here about the bank robber who escaped with your brother. I’m trying to find out who she is. I think she might be one of the forty-three person born on october first 1989, just like you all.  
-And why are you after these people ?  
-Because i’m one of them.  
-But you look like a 22 years old ?  
-That’s one of my powers effects, i’m ageing slower than average people.  
-I don’t trust you .  
-I get that number five.  
They took something in their bag and handed it to The boy.  
-Yeah your I.D says you are thirty like all of them but what proves me that you really have powers ?  
-I can prove it, if you let me.  
-If you truly are a healer, heal Allison.  
They turned to her.  
-What happened to her ?  
-I cut her vocal cords few weeks ago… but it was an accident i swear… She can’t speak since.  
Allison took Vanya’s hand and gave her a small smile.  
-I can heal her.  
Logan stood up and walked to her. They kneel next to her and put their hand on her throat. Logan’s hand started to glow. After a minute they removed their hand.  
-Try to speak but don’t force okay ?  
-I-I can sp-eak … I can speak again !  
Vanya took her sister in her arms while she was smiling widely. Five rose one of his eyebrows.  
-You’ve got my attention Logan.  
-Great. So this girl started to rob banks a few month ago in the the north of the country. I searched everywhere but found nothing. No match on most of the databases. She is a literal ghost, technically she doesn't even exist. But since i’m the one in charge of the coverage of her robberies, I have gathered some information.  
-We’re listening.  
-She seems to be trained and she seems to know how police forces work.. So i suppose, and it’s only a supposition, that she is or was a secret agent. I know it sounds crazy but it could explain a lot.  
-It sounds pretty logical in fact.  
-I just don’t get why you want to find her so bad ?  
-She needs to be stopped. I really think she is one of us and i also think it’s our duty to stop her.  
-Our duty ?  
-She is right Klaus.  
Five and Diego speaked in unison.  
-And do you know where we can find her ?  
-Not really, she move a lot.  
-Shit.  
-Yeah but as soon as she get out of her hole we will know it, thanks to Allison’s friend.  
-So what we do now ?  
-We wait Diego. Is there any other skill that would be useful to found our brother or to stop this girl O’Neill ?   
-I can do this.  
They touched Five’s forehead. He immediately fell to sleep. They catches him before he falled on the ground. The Hargreaves siblings were speechless. They woke up the boy a few second later by touching his forehead again.  
-Wha-what happened ?  
-I put you to sleep and i woke you up.  
-That’s … impressive.  
-Thanks number five.  
-I think i should go back to my hotel room now. I don’t want to impose.  
They stood up and took their jacket and their bag . Diego stood up too.  
-I’m gonna walk you out.  
-Yeah okay. Oh and one last thing Allison, don’t force on your vocal cords, so don’t sing or scream for a few days okay ?  
Alison smiled warmly to her .  
-Okay doc ! And thanks again for what you did !   
She puts her hand on their shoulder and squeezed it. Logan smiled back. Diego led the way to the front door. When they reached the door Logan turn suddenly to Diego.  
-I did not gave you my number ! Wait a second.  
They took a pen from their bag.  
-Give me your hand.  
-What ?  
-Your hand . To write my number.  
They laughed at Diego’s confusion. He rolled his eyes but gave them his hand. Logan wrote their phone number on the back of his hand.  
-Call me as soon you have something okay ?  
-Okay. Talk to you soon i guess.  
-Bye Diego.  
They walked out.

The next day Logan was woke up at the sound of her phone ringing. They picked up.  
-…Ello ?   
-It’s Diego. I think we found Luther and Wings.  
-Give me five minutes to put on some clothes on and i’m on my way.  
A few minutes minutes later they was in a taxi in their way to the Hargreeves’ mansion.. They were about knock at the door when Diego opened it.  
-Come in.  
Logan stepped on. Diego looked overwhelmed. He lead them to the basement where all the siblings were grouped around a big table. They were all talking all at once, some of them still in pyjamas. Grace was in a corner of the room making coffee and breakfast for everyone. When they walked into the room, the room went quiet for a second.  
-Hey everyone !  
-Hey Logan !   
Vanya, Allison and Klaus answered at the same time and Logan smiled to them.  
-Guys we need to focus ! We found our brother ! We need to make up a plan to capture him and Wings !  
-We just should go and burst into their door.  
-This is the worst idea ever Diego. I think we should go on a stakeout. Because we don't know exactly where they are hiding.  
-Yeah a stakeout ! I love stakeouts !  
-No Klaus, you are the opposite of discreet. And I don’t want to stay lock up in a car with you for several hours.  
-You’re no fun Diego !  
-Okay so everyone take a good breakfast and we will all take turns okay ? I will take the first turn with Diego.  
-Nope. I’m taking the last turn with Logan tonight. Go with Klaus.  
Klaus stopped his spoon of cereal mid-air.  
-Me whit little number Five all morning ? Stuck in a car ? It’s a big yes !  
-Oh god… Okay, Girls you are taking the afternoon turn and Logan and Diego are taking tonight’s turn. Klaus hurry up we are leaving in half an hour.   
-Okay !  
Klaus and Five left the mansion an hour later because Klaus insisted that he needed to borrow some clothes from Allison because he had nothing to wear.  
Logan had their breakfast with the rest of the family . Even if the situation was not ideal they had a nice moment. They started to like them, everyone was nice to them, treating them like a normal human being. It was good to not have to hide who they were. After that they getting their back their stuff from their hotel room with Diego's help. . They took a free room next door to Diego. They spent most of the day wandering around the house. At nine pm they both got in the car and drove to the spot. Once they got there they started to look for Luther and Wings but they got bored really fast.  
-Oh god this used to be your job ? I understand why you quit.  
-Yeah i know luckily i bring burgers and…  
He took pack of beer from the back seat.  
-You took beer ? On a mission ?  
-Come on if i didn't bring this we would be dead of boredom in two hours and this is just a stakeout !  
-So you have drink on a stakeout before ? I didn't know you were such a bad guy !  
He handed them a beer. Logan took a sip of it.  
-Oh i am a bad guy !  
He smiled to Logan and tooked a sip of his own beer.  
-Is that a real smile on your face ?  
-It’s not what you think i swear.  
-Oh yes it is !  
Logan laughed and they both took another sip of beer. He handed them a burger.  
-Thanks i was starving !  
They ate their food and drink their beer in silence. After a few minutes Diego broke the silence.  
-I just realized that i didn't thank you for healing my hand. So thank you. Your powers are impressive by the way.  
-That was nothing and thanks. I saw what you are the others are capable of and you are all so much more skilled that i am.  
-That’s because you haven’t been train your whole life to be a superhero. You are lucky, at least you had a normal childhood.  
\- Yeah i guess… Anyway let’s talk about something else !   
-If you want me to talk i’m gonna need more beer.  
-My bottle is empty too ! Give me one too knife boy !  
-Knife boy ? Really ?  
-Give me my beer already !   
He handed them a new bottle.  
-I bet you can’t drink that bottle in one shot.  
-I bet you can’t either Irish boy !  
-Oh really ?  
They opened their beer and gave him a challenging look and started to drink. He followed their move and drinked too. They both stared at each other while emptying their bottles. Logan putted their bottle down first, shortly followed by Diego.  
-I’m impressed by your drinking skills Logan…  
-You’re not bad either !   
They both laughed and took another beer.  
-Oh my god why this is so boring ? There is not even people passing by to distract us !  
-We should play a game.  
-Oh yeah but what game ?  
-Why not fuck, marry, kill ?  
-I start ! so… Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans, and Chris Hemsworth ?  
-Uh.. Marry Evans, fuck Hemsworth and kill Johansson.  
-Are you gay knife boy ?  
-No i’m bi.  
-Hey that’s fine i won’t judge you, i’m bi too.  
-Interesting...  
-Why’s that interesting ? Anyway it’s your turn !  
-Okay uh… Alicia Vikander, Armin Hammer, and Henry Cavill  
-A hard one… I would say fuck Hammer, marry Vikander, and kill Cavill.  
-For real ? Cavill have something special !  
-Yeah but have you seen Hammer and Vikander ?! They are just so hot !! Okay your turn now !  
They played for a while and emptied a few more bottles.  
-Okay okay, what about : Allison, Klaus and… me ?  
-That’s a really really really weird question to ask Diego  
They poked his chest several times, getting more closer to him.  
-You’re being weird knife boy… weird…  
They leaned closer to him . Diego get lost in their green eyes.  
-Logan... Can i ?  
Logan smiled a little bit and whispered :  
-Yes…  
He closed the distance between them and kissed them. Softly at first but more passionately when Logan started to press their lips harder on Diego’s mouth. When they broke the kiss for air, Logan was only able to say one world :  
-More…  
They got on top of Diego and started to kissing him again. Their kisses where urgent and full of desire. He slipped his hands under their shirt. Logan moaned against his sweet lips before slipping their own hands under his tee-shirt. The kisses became slower and more languorous. Just when Logan was about to remove Diego’s jacket ,and maybe his shirt, his telephone started to rang. They ignored the phone for a few seconds but it didn’t stop ringing. Logan broke the kiss but stayed on Diego’s knees and said:   
-You should take that.  
He reached for his phone and took the call.  
-Yes five ?  
-“Hello Diego, we are a little late because no one could make Klaus woke up so I had to take Vanya with me. But don’t worry we will be here in a few minutes to take our turn.”  
-Okay see you brother.  
As soon as he hung up, Logan started to kisses him again. He managed to tell them that his siblings were on their way, between kisses. They kissed him on more time before sitting back in their seat.  
-Don’t talk to anyone about what happened in that car okay ?  
-I’ll be silent as a tomb, knife boy !  
-You promise, Irish boy ?  
Logan laughed.  
-I promise !


End file.
